Maintenant Et Pour Toujours
by ImmortalDawn18
Summary: "It is, after all, a story of love and sacrifice, not death and despair. This is the story of Roy Mustang, one of the greatest vampires to ever walk the earth, and his chiot." RoyxEd, AU.  Rating subject to change.
1. Introduction

Dawn: Ugh, this is so not how I wanted this to go up.

Ed: Then how was it supposed to go up?

Dawn: I wanted to have the first chapter up as well. This is important, yeah, but I'm worried people'll think it's just filler...

Roy: It's not filler! I get mentioned in here!

Ed: Oh shut up, Roy. This is all the screen time we get.

Roy: Why's that?

Dawn: Eh heh heh heh, that's my cue to leave. *runs away*

Roy: COME BACK HERE, YOU! *chases after with random flamethrower*

Ed: *sigh* Okay, reviews will be met with cookies, ImmortalDawn18 obviously doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist, blah blah blah, all the usual jazz that Dawn might put at the end but can't because of the footnotes. Now, please excuse me while I go stop Roy from burning off Dawn's eyebrows because she'll then have Hawkeye make him a woman...

* * *

Maintenant et pour toujours (1)

Introduction: Réflexions d'un ange (2)

Into this world, we are born perfect. Once we take our first breath, however, we are made imperfect, and there is only one way to reachieve perfection. Once we die, there, in the realm of Hades, are we slingshot back to perfection. In all my millenia of life, only one way has been discovered to cheat, one method to come close enough to the ethereal perfection of us angels to satisfy the mortals, at least at first.(3)

The only way for the foolish mundanes to reach their perfection prematurely is to kill the body and lose the soul but protect and enhance the mind. I can see your confused look, you who are so new to the life of an immortal, so I shall explain why this is not so impossible as it might seem, but first, we will be forced to examine some common mythology to verify we are on the same page of understanding. I regret the shameless teasing I have put before you, but there is yet another foundation to the world we must exploit before delving back into cheating Ammut of his supper (4), and to those of you who are merely skimming this and waiting for me to get on with the story, I urge you to be more patient; if you don't understand this, you will never fully appreciate the tale I will relate to you.

Magic is real, just as much so as you or I, but not in the ways it is usually misconceptualized as. There is no wishing to know magic, no chants, no spellbooks, no possible manner to learn its myriad of mysteries. A being, no matter what kind of creature it may be, is born with the same magic it will die with, the sole exception being the aforementioned cheaters, but we will disregard them in the present moment. If a person is born with the power to harness the winds, they will die knowing only how to manipulate the wind, no matter how long they may study under the tutelage of another. That is not to say one may not obtain mastery or manifest their power later in life, for such occurrence is commonplace, but such powers will have been inherent from even the womb.

There is magic in every creature, no matter how small a spark may be. Once that spark is touched, to create something, another thing of equal value must be lost. These hold themselves evident in all we angels know to be true, known as the All-Spark Law and the Law of Equivalent Exchange, and they are upheld, whether a person, and I use the term loosely to encompass any sentient being, proves to be a monolith or a polymath. The monolith, the lowest of powers, is one who cannot adopt any form save their own, while a polymath, skilled in the least skillful magic of shapeshifting, may possess any number of aspects to their spark; sadly, the magic has proven itself a recessive trait, so rarely manifesting itself in any race save us angels.

Perhaps it seems fitting then for us angels to be the catalyst for the worst thing to happen since the meteor exterminated the dinosaurs. You see, there are only two ways an angel can fall, either to be cast from our realm or fall in love with a mortal and leave our realm of their own volition. Of course, there is always the Garden of Immortality, whose fruit may kill a mortal or change the mortal into an angel, but so few choose the risk. For untold years, fallen angels lived alongside their true loves and then, once the mortal achieved perfection, the angel would follow shortly after, a practice that abhorred so many of our kind. Thus, the first cheating occurred not to spite death or find perfection, but to prolong love.

What the angel did was create an entirely new race, one who showed themselves to be nigh impossible to kill. The mortals came up with many names for this new race of killers: chasme, vrykolkas, chi'ang shi, lamia, the list goes on. Almost every culture has their own name and association for the savage beasts, the unearthly beautiful creatures most commonly called vampires.

A vampire can be created by either an angel or another vampire since the gene is dominant but are by no means immortal. Their bodies are frozen with death, unable to observe the passing of time, their minds, and thus magic, vastly superior to all save an angel, and without souls, they feel nothing but the most basic of emotions. They are cursed beings, shackled to their carnal longing for blood, but should they ever kill someone while feeding, they turn into true monsters, werewolves, who care of nothing save their next meal.

All vampires will one day become werewolves, but just like perfection, there is a way to cheat. For every vampire, there is one person, just one in the whole entire world, who possesses the lost soul of the vampire. If a vampire can find his other half and restore his or her soul in a ceremony they've known since "birth", neither the vampire nor his or her Soulmate can ever fall to werewolf, having broken the pull of blood.

And what does all this have to do with the story I am about to relate to you? It is, after all, a story of love and sacrifice, not death and despair. This is the story of Roy Mustang, one of the greatest vampires to ever walk the earth, and his _chiot_ (5)

* * *

(1)-Maintenant et pour toujours- Now and Forever (French)

(2)-Réflexions d'un ange- Thoughts from an angel (French)

(3)-Into this world... ...at least at first.- This is based off the way my teacher described Edgar Allen Poe's philosophy to us, and just like the principles in this story, Poe too believed there was a way to cheat this principle. If you doubt me, try close reading _Cask of Amontillado_.

(4)- Ammut of his supper- Ammut the Devourer is a creature of Egyptian myth with the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion, and the hindquarters of a hippo. He resided in the Underworld and ate the hearts of those whose deeds outweighed the Feather of Ma'at on the magical scales of judgment.

(5)- chiot- puppy (French)


	2. Chapter I

Dawn: Phew, I finally did it! I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!

Ed: After like two weeks.

Dawn: Shut up, at least it and the next chapter are done. Now I just have to type that one up too.

Roy: General thanks for reviews go out to .lolcatsrule., RenCC123, SakuraLetters, and bluecrystal angel for reviewing, and to anyone who alerted this story or stayed faithful, I guess.

Dawn: We had a hard time filtering through the story and stuff, 'cuz we don't want Eddo-kun to kill us.

Ed: *confused* Why would I want to kill you?

Dawn: I DENY EVERYTHING! *hits Ed over head with sledgehammer*

Roy: WHY? *picks Ed up and starts crying*

Ed: *weakly* ImmortalDawn18 does not own FullMetal Alchemist...

Roy: NO! Quick, I'll get the reviewers to make you feel better! *runs off*

Dawn: Come on, Eddo-kun, I'll go get the first-aid kit. Reviewers can kiss Ed's wound better, I guess. If not, they can have a balloon I found. *picks up Ed and walks away with him*

* * *

Maintenant et pour toujours (1)

I: Un coup sur un million (2)

Roy liked fire. It was one for the strongest of his weak pleasures, that and killing werewolves. Very few vampires would not kill a werewolf, but none had the drive the dark-haired male did. Hunting the mistakes of his kind was what he did best, was the sole purpose in his long, monotonous existence, and with that in mind, fire proved itself time and again to be an efficient weapon. The only call he had ever felt was the hunt, which was why so few of his kind bothered interacting with him and the awed fledglings (3) had dubbed him Flame.

Friends. Emotions. Soulmates. All were distractions in his eye, ways to become soft, weak, two things Roy Mustang couldn't, _wouldn't_, be. He could control himself without a Soulmate, he was was certain, no matter what the others thought. If abstaining from love, from the atrocities of feeling, was his price for protecting the foolish humans, then so be it. He would distance himself from the fledglings and the newborns (4), surely his Soulmate must be a vampire, and attend counsels only by proxy, all to continue his globe-trotting to hunt werewolf threats.

His other friends, all of whom had a Soulmate, couldn't understand his willingness to walk the fine line between nothingness and insanity, but he knew he couldn't miss what he'd never really had. Love made one foolish, and when one was hunting werewolves, foolishness only brought death. Roy knew well what he had signed up for when he first tasted vampire blood (5) all those decades ago, willing to give up everything for the one he loved. Still, he couldn't help but admit the irony of how once he'd become a vampire, the love had faded and she'd fallen in love with another. Life, he decided, was a bitch.

* * *

No matter how many times it got him thrown out of a town, Edward would not regret using his power to save lives. He knew all too well how it felt to be the victim who goes unsaved, so he would never turn his back on someone. Alchemy may frighten the other humans, but he would never undo the past even if he could, not unless he could've saved...

He sighed, jerking a hand viciously through his hair. He'd put his past behind him, dammit, because if he stopped to think about it, he would only want to kill something. Deciding this spot was as good as any, he stretched out under the offered shade of a nice pine tree, closing his eyes in a half-hearted attempt to doze off.

* * *

Roy did not deign to conceal his approach as he strode down the slope towards the small werewolf pack. In fact, he even announced his eminent arrival by humming the "Battle Hymn of the Republic" absently in his once-native tongue of French. Oh, how he missed the simple beauty of his homeland, the disdainful courtesy offered by his people, the hoof beats of Napoleon's approaching army... On second thought, perhaps it was for the best he'd changed and left the country.

The female brunette wolf with pink ears (6) sprung at him first, while he was distracted, nipping his shoulder painfully and clawing at his side. Roy yelled in pain, lashing out with his fire and catching a large white wolf with red eyes and an abundance of scars across the face. The female lunged again, redirecting the vampire's attention long enough for her companion to slip away into the forest. Blood dripped lazily down his arm, drawing small tributaries across his skin, but he ignored it in favor of yanking the werewolf back by her tail. She yelped in an incorrigible mixture of surprise and pain, but he didn't prolong her suffering, ending her life with s swift twist of his wrist.

His entire arm was covered in blood from below the elbow, and he eyed the piece of meat still clutched in his fist with distaste, repulsed by the carnal attraction of the cooling flesh (7). Eradicating the remains with but a thought, he resisted the urge to lick his flesh clean. He couldn't afford to cleanse his blood and body (8) right now, not when there were still two more wolves running rampant. Straightening himself ever so slightly, he started after the male wolf's scent trail, wanting to finish him before he had a chance to recover.

* * *

A low growl awoke Edward, followed by guttural speech (9). "You, mortal who has so unwisely chosen to slumber here in the forest, I apologize for what I must do, but I need to consume your energy, fleeting as it may be, in order to endure the Flame."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO NOT EVEN SUSTAIN A VAMPIRE FOR MORE THAN A MICROSECOND?" Ed exploded, his body quivering in anger.

"You," the creature, obviously a werewolf from its pointed teeth in the muzzle, the elegant carnassials (10), and the gleaming feralness in its red eyes. A scent of burnt fur wafted from the wolf, making Ed's eyes water and triggering his gag reflex. There was a unique brand of exquisite beauty in its movements, despite the limping gait due to some kind of recent injury, but it was a beauty tainted with blood and murder, making the blond wonder what the once-noble beast might've looked like before he'd sunk to such a pitiful low.

The wolf sprung, jaws wide, perfectly capturing the ideal velocity to kill the human mortal in one hit with minimal effort...

* * *

(1)- Maintenant et pour toujours- Now and Forever (French)

(2)- Un coup sur un million- One shot out of a million (French)

(3)- fledglings- Fledglings are, in this story, vampires who were born, not made.

(4)- newborns- Newborns are to be the exact opposite of fledglings, vampires who were made, not born.

(5)- tasted vampire blood- to become a vampire, it's not if you are bitten or not, but if you consume vampire blood, which kills your body while protecting your body and releasing your soul.

(6)- female brunette wolf with pink ears- ... Rose. She doesn't make a return appearance after this chapter, so that's why she was included here.

(7)- ending her life... ...cooling flesh- For those of you who didn't get it, Roy just reached into her chest and yanked out her heart. The blood still pumping from the dying organ is what's attracting him to it, but drinking werewolf blood is not only a sin among vampires but also an act that would change the vampire into a werewolf as well.

(8)- cleanse his blood and body- The werewolf thing can also be triggered much like a disease, mainly an STD. If werewolf blood comes into contact with vampire or human blood, it overwhelms the opposition and turns the other into a werewolf as well. The only way to counteract this short of a Soulmate is to sit in holy water for 13 hours, not a pleasant prospect for a vampire, for obvious reasons.

(9)- guttural speech- Werewolves can physically talk in wolf form, vampires and humans can't, only use mental communication. Get used to it.

(10)- elegant carnassials- Carnassials are the teeth of a carnivore which allow it to shear flesh.


	3. Chapter II

Dawn: Wow, I didn't think I'd be updating again today.

Roy: You also didn't think Ed would be so problematic, did you?

Dawn: Nope!

Ed: *pouting* I'm not a problem.

Roy: Of course not, love.

Ed: WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?

Dawn: *points at chapter*

Ed: You've got to be kidding me.

Roy: Nope.

Ed: *hides behind Dawn*

Dawn: Because people asked, I'll reveal this to those who didn't get it. Eddo-kun here gets thrown out of villages because he uses his powers to help people, which freaks them all out, and either he leaves before they kill him or they kick him out 'cuz he's blown up half the town.

Roy: Only half? I assure you, I can do far better...

Ed: ImmortalDawn18 does not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Roy: Dawn would like to thank dreamschemer and SakuraLetters for reviewing. Reviewers will now get a little kitten Dawn found somewhere.

Dawn: Yay kitten! *pets her own kitten* His name is Fuzzbutt.

Ed: Fuzzbutt. You named your cat Fuzzbutt.

Dawn: No, my friend Ace5980 named it Fuzzubutt, which I liked. His real name is Luchesi, which is from _Cask of Amontillado_ by Edgar Allen Poe and means lucky.

Roy: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Dawn: FINE! *pouting* You don't have to be so pushy...

* * *

Maintenant et pour toujours (1)

II: Trouver l'amour vrai à durer longtemps (2)

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO NOT EVEN SUSTAIN A VAMPIRE FOR MORE THAN A MICROSECOND?"

Roy momentarily faltered, concern stealing over his mind. There was a human further down on the trail, which would only make his job harder if the creature actually got down and fed to heal over wounds. The vampire shot forward, unwilling to let his prey elude him over a mere human, changing his form as he did so into a four-legged form that was far faster than his vampire form.

* * *

There was no way Edward could deny the werewolf would have killed him, but of course, when one's target shapeshifts into a wolf as well, that's generally enough to elude a killing blow, though Ed did sink to the ground as added insurance. The werewolf snarled in frustration, nails digging into the dirt, but the blond refused to back down. His animal instincts wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Roy's midnight eyes widened as the blond boy changed. One minute there was a beautiful boy, the next an adolescent wolf, both recoiling underneath the snarling werewolf. His claws tore up the earth beneath him in a full-body spasm as his brain exploded. Fear, agony, worry, adoration, all these feelings and more rushed through his unsuspecting body as the blond locked eyes with the werewolf then as the werewolf launched himself, cuffing his adversary across the shoulder and barreling the wolf's head into a tree, which caused instant unconsciousness.

Anger lent size and strength to Roy's wolf form as the ink-black vampire stepped out of the trees, purposefully draping his body, injured as he was, over that of the now-human blond. The werewolf shrunk away, darting into the trees, and Roy would've pursued and torn it limb from limb had he not caught the scent of blood, normally a scent to make him hunger but for once, it only made him anxious. He let his form slip away, donning his normal appearance, and knelt at the side of the beautiful figure of his Soulmate.

Roy examined the boy with a critical eye, determining he would not suffer if the vampire brought him to the little safe hollow before healing him. The boy twitched, and Roy frowned, worried that his Soulmate was in pain or uncomfortable. The vampire mentally reached out, stroking the very edges of the blond's mind in an attempt to soothe, but the only thing he could gleam was a name, Edward Elric.

"Shh, chiot,(3)" he murmured, stroking a few golden strands from Edward's face. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He scooped up the human in his arms, careful of both the scrape on his shoulder and his face, and then he ran through the forest, stopping at a hole in a rock wall just large enough for Roy himself.

Roy was relieved Ed was as small as he was, a thought that had the blond twitching again after its conception, which worried the vampire, but since the human still wasn't in any pain or discomfort, he merely pressed his chiot closer to his body, sucked in his gut, and carefully maneuvered them both into the wider tunnel beyond. "Here we are, chiot," he murmured, nuzzling into the blond head happily, "home sweet home."

The main chamber held a king-size bed with dark blue sheets, which is what Roy laid Edward on before closing his eyes, reaching out with his mind once more. This time, however, he went no more than skin-deep, healing the wounds and smoothing over the transition from unconsciousness to slumber. Once back in his own body, the vampire spared one last look back at his Soulmate before he reluctantly turned and strode down to the lower chambers to heal his own wounds before the exhaustion of fixing his human chiot further impeded his mental and physical well-being.

* * *

Ed had been ready to withstand the werewolf, but the slash across his shoulder hurt like hell, along with the collision into the tree that sent him into the domain of his own mind, fully expecting to die. But the final blow never came. Ed waited and waited, but it never came.

Instead, the strongest mind the human had ever seen approached him. Curious, he reaching out, catching part of a thought, _little_.

_NOT LITTLE!_ Ed yelled in his head, an outburst which was followed by a closer look into his psyche. His name was ripped from him in exchange for that of the invader, Roy Mustang, a vampire.

He was aware of being pulled into a strong embrace and carried somewhere, then a comment about _Ed being as small as he was_, which prompted another mental fit. The arms laid him down on a feather bed covered in what he assumed to be the finest silk sheets, followed by the strangest prickling feeling.

Roy's mind was inside his body! Before he could even bother trying to come up with any kind of horrible scenarios and hypotheses as to why the vampire would do that to him, the wounds were healing over as though they had never been there in the first place. Next, the immortal proceeded to Ed's entire body, calming it with sophoric implications, and all of Ed's own considerable mental strength could not prove enough to resist the vampire. In all of Ed's travels, he'd never seen anyone that powerful before...

* * *

(1)-Maintenant et pour toujours- Now and Forever (French)

(2)-Trouver l'amour vrai à durer longtemps – True love at long last (French)

(3)- chiot- puppy (French)


	4. Chapter III

Dawn: Hey look, an update!

Ed: Fascinating.

Roy: Thanks to .lolcatsrule., hopeless-daydream, and major ed groupie for reviewing. That's what makes it all worthwhile for her.

Ed: *sigh* Before Dawn gets on us, ImmortalDawn18 does not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Roy: Reviewers can have Ed's handcuffs.

Ed: *eyes go huge at implications*

Dawn: *tears in eyes* I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs them*

* * *

Maintenant et pour toujours (1)

III: Un peu scandaleux emballement (2)

When Ed awoke, he could not see anyone nearby. Better yet, he couldn't sense anyone nearby, not even the swollen aura of that Roy creature. He shivered at the memory of how powerful the vampire had been, so much more so than the werewolf had been. Not wanting to lose his opportunity, he slipped out of the huge bed and began creeping towards the cave entrance, his only escape.

_**/Where do you think you are going, chiot**_(3)_**?/ **_Roy's mental voice chimed, sounding amused. The blond's eyes narrowed angrily. Oh, he did _not_ just go there.

* * *

Lying there beneath the soil in an underground pool felt nice for the vampire, healing him quickly with the combined properties of earth and water, but he longed for the moment he could be free and begin satisfying his Soulmate like the boy deserved. He wanted his _chiot_ beneath him, writhing as Roy pleasured him beyond his wildest dreams, panting his name as the sensations began to overwhelm…

Movement from the main level pulled the vampire from his fantasies rather abruptly. _**/Where do you think you are going, chiot?/ **_Roy asked his Soulmate, still flying high from his erotic imaginings.

_**/Away from you, bastard!/**_

The words, flung with anger and instinctual hate for all vampires, cut to the quick, hurting Roy. _**/**_**Chiot**_**,/ **_he murmured, desperately trying to banish the hurt from his thoughts,_** /I am your Soulmate./**_

_**/Bullshit, you're just a controlling perverted bastard of a vampire!/**_

_**/Chiot, what are you doing?/ **_There was no response._** /Chiot!/ **_The human's responding telepathic blast was enough to bamboozle Roy long enough for Ed to make his escape. _**/CHIOT!/ **_Roy roared, the strength of his call a grim promise of what would come.

* * *

Edward shivered, his fur rippling hypnotically as he did so, watching the birds fall silent in fear. Roy was powerful, that was certain, but no matter how gently he'd been treated, he'd sworn not to trust vampires, not after what a vampire had done to Alphonse and Winry. Pawing at his muzzle to refocus himself, it was only a matter of time before the vampire came after him, Ed trotted after the stench of humanity, well aware the stink of a town carried a ways from the settlement.

True to his suspicions yet grating against his sensibilities, about three hours of running around with four legs and thirty minutes of cautious human walking saw the blond standing on the outskirts of Xenotime. This was a very quiet town, well set in the ways of its inhabitants, which meant Edward would need to be careful if he wanted to avoid undue attention. A town like this would be one to burn him for witchcraft if they found out he had powers they didn't. Why did people have to destroy what was different from themselves? All he wanted to do was live in peace, so why did the world have to resent him because he could do things they couldn't?

_Maybe Roy feels the same way about you,_ a part of his mind whispered, _after all, you did just hurt the first person to show you genuine kindness regardless of your powers._ The mortal smacked the little voice upside the head and shoved it to the deepest darkest part of his mind. There was a huge difference between him and Roy, of that he was certain, starting with the fact Roy was a vampire and Edward wasn't.

"Heya pipsqueak, you lost?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A SPECK TOO SMALL TO SEE?" Ed exploded instinctively, startling the other blond watching him.

"Um, I never said that," he said uncomfortably. "I was just wondering if you knew where you were going."

"Of course I do," Ed huffed, looking away.

He chuckled, holding out a hand. "Russell Tringham."

"Edward Elric."

No sooner had the two shaken hands did an explosion startle the pair. Russell paled. "Not the mine," he whispered, "Please, not the mine. FLETCHER!"

Ed remembered all too well what it felt like to be on that end of the anguish. Darting into town and skillfully avoiding the fleeing townsfolk, he pinpointed the snarling werewolf, a large one-eyed black male overtop a whimpering boy, and transmuted a makeshift weapon for himself. Golden eyes met red for the briefest of moments before the creature darted away, frightened by something its more sensitive body could feel but the humans couldn't. As the blond felt the cold metal handcuffs close around his wrists, he couldn't help but feel relieved at the way Russell embraced the boy formerly beneath the werewolf, the one who could only be Fletcher, even as the local doctor injected him with a serum to make him dream of what once was.

* * *

"_Brother!"_

_Ed turned around happily, seeing the smiling face of his younger brother Alphonse clutching a small kitten to his chest. "Al-" he warned, but he never finished._

"_Do you think she'll make Mom feel better?"_

_He couldn't say no to that face. "It's worth a try. Why don't you and Winry take her up to Mom? I can handle going to the markets on my own."_

"_Okay!" he chirped, running off. Ed's smile slowly slid from his face, his young golden eyes growing somber with an age far beyond his years. Their mother was really sick, leaving Ed the sole caretaker of the three, and the boy wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up Al's hopes, but he had to try, for his little brother's sake.

* * *

_

(1)-Maintenant et pour toujours- Now and Forever (French)

(2)-Un peu scandaleux emballement – A scandalous little runaway (French)

(3)- chiot- puppy (French)


	5. Chapter IV

Dawn: Wow, I has a lot of homework, but because I already had this typed up, I'll just release it now.

Roy: Thank you, Dawn.

Ed: Thanks to Lapin, yamiyuki, SakuraLetters, and lostcause331 for reviewing.

Roy: Erm, reviewers may have a little golden Ed-puppy.

Dawn: Ace sent all her leftovers to me, and well, they're kinda starting to creep me out...

Ed-puppy: Woof woof woof awoooof! (Translation: ImmortalDawn18 does not own FullMetal Alchemist.)

Ed: *sweatdrops* Yeah, you're right, that is creepy. *backs away slowly*

Dawn: *runs away*

Roy: *picks up Ed-puppy* Aw, it's so cute...

* * *

Maintenant et pour toujours (1)

IV: Ne pas emmerder les vampires (2)

Roy was furious. How dare his chiot (3) leave him? As soon as he could, the vampire surfaced, seething. He was worried yes, and hurt, but that could wait until after he'd saved his chiot from whatever he'd gotten himself into. The instant the immortal no longer had a ceiling over his head, he shifted his form into that of a falcon, flying quickly, his mind scanning anxiously for any sign of his chiot.

The birds could tell him little, the four-legged beasts nothing, and even the more-paranormal creatures of the forest knew naught of the blonde-haired person. _Think, Roy, _the vampire growled to himself, using a thermal to rise higher still. _If you were in his position, where would you go?_

The answer hit him out of the blue, and its simplicity made the experienced vampire want to bang his head against the next wall he could find. The only place Edward would have possibly gone was to Xenotime, the only town for miles. His wings shifted fractionally to alter his course towards the small mining town while his mind shot ahead to scour the townsfolk for news of his chiot. Normally Roy would be so much more cautious, but he couldn't bother with that now, not when his Soulmate could be hurt or worse.

What he found made his wings momentarily falter, sending Roy's feathered form plummeting to the ground before he managed to right himself once more with a jerk. His Edward, his beautiful little firestorm, had taken a stand against a werewolf but because he'd used his powers to transmute a weapon for himself, they were going to burn him at the stake, that is, if the werewolf didn't kill him first. Roy's anger hit a new high, manifesting behind him as a terrible lightning storm traveling independently of the winds. The foolish mortals threatening _his_ Soulmate, _his_ chiot, would have hell to pay for their foolish choice.

The vampire was upon the town before he knew it, closing his wings against the considerable wind force. He was falling faster than a bullet, shedding feathers as he went, all to hit the ground in his usual form. The townspeople who had come out to observe the startling change in weather trembled in fear before the vampire whose ire hung about him like a personal storm cloud.

"How dare you?" Roy hissed, his fangs flashing ominously in his maw because of his carelessness to disguise them as he usually would. "How _dare_ you let someone drive off a threat to your town and save someone's life only to throw him in jail the instant the danger has passed with the intent of burning him alive? How _dare_ you?" He sneered, this time showing off the full prominence of his fangs. "I bet you are all wishing he was out to kill me now, no? WELL DO YOU?" he roared when there was no response. His obsidian eyes narrowed. "Humanity disgusts me," he growled, spinning around in one fluid movement to locate his chiot.

"Please, sir," one boy cried, Russell was his name Roy deciphered when he went for a romp in the blond's mind, "what do you want?"

"Go away," the vampire declared darkly. "You have already caused enough damage for one day.

* * *

_Edward hefted the bag of groceries higher on his shoulder, ignoring the protest of his bones. Of course, it was as he was wrestling with the heavy bag that he noticed the smoke coming from what could only be his house. "AL! WINRY! MOM!" he yelled, dropping the bag in his hurry. Even though some part of him knew the ending of this story better than anyone, he couldn't stop himself from running into the slightly smoking house with its normally yellow walls painted a ghastly crimson-brown. He fought back against the horrible truth, not wanting to open that final door and see what had happened to his mother, yet he was powerless to stop the hand that reached out and grasped the doorknob with horrible purpose._

_But something changed this time. A hand gently pried his fingers from the brass knob, and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the nightmare. His golden eyes looked back to see a tall black-haired man with sorrowful onyx eyes. "It is okay, Edward," the man murmured. No, he was no man; Ed had seen the subtle flash of fangs when he spoke, but since he wasn't making any hostile moves, the blond decided to at least hear what he had to say. "You do not have to open the door if you do not wish to, you know."_

_Ed snorted. "How? I've relived this more than enough times to know I can't escape what's on the other side of the wood."_

"_Let me in, _chiot_. Let me in, and I can shield you from the nightmares that plague you."_

_Chiot. The word triggered something in Ed, something that readily identified the dark-haired vampire. "Why should I trust you, bastard? You're only going to kidnap me again!"_

"_You should trust me," he whispered, "because we are Soulmates."_

_Golden eyes narrowed. Ed knew what a Soulmate was to a vampire, someone, always another vampire, to be protected at all costs. So what could he possibly mean? "Prove it."_

_Roy swooped down without hesitation, connecting his lips to those of his chiot.

* * *

_

(1)- Maintenant et pour toujours- Now and Forever (French)

(2)- Ne pas emmerder les vampires – Don't piss off the vampire (French)

(3)- chiot- puppy (French)


End file.
